Best Friends, Right?
by Leasbian
Summary: AU. One-shot. Or maybe two-shot if readers are interested in it. Jane and Maura argue then have sex. Simple as that. Read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Nose: Forgive me, I have had birthday and graduation things to deal with. My 18th birthday was June 28th and my sister's was July 3rd. And as a present for America...and it's totally not because I'm bored...I decided that I would post an excerpt from my new free eBook. Which is an AU of Rizzoli and Isles. And it's self explanatory. Maura has a son. And a past. So does Jane. They're in a small town (I made up) called Daley. Jane is the sheriff and Maura is the new doctor in town. Lots of love happens and yeah. Anyways not sure what else to say other than I hope you all love this and maybe this is a tease for you when I release the eBook. Which mind you, is completely free. **

**I don't own this shit because if I did dumbasses who die in a supermarket or w/e and are saved by Maura wouldn't be trying to get into her pants and have her arrested. Yeah, Janet. I'm talking to you. I ain't makin' no money so nuh uh baby get back to them streets and make mama her mula. I ain't yo sugamama. Unless you're Sasha Alexander. I'll be whatever you want me to be. **

* * *

The breakfast was quiet. Quick and quiet. Aside from conversation between Angela and Elliot. The breakfast was uneventful. Afterward, Angela had offered to clean. Insisted even. But, Maura refused to let her cook and clean.

"Thank you for breakfast, Angela." The Doctor smiled as she collected the plates.

"I can clean them, Doc." The older woman met her at the sink. "I don't mind."

"It's okay, Ang." Maura turned on the water.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." She smiled. But, it faded quickly when she saw Jane watching her out her peripheral vision.

"Well, Elliot and I will get out of your hair." She took the young boy from his high chair. "Say bye-bye to Mama, Eli." He waved his hand to his mother. Maura smiled and waved back. She turned to Jane. "Are you coming, Janie?"

The Sheriff bit down on her lip then shook her head. "No, I'm going to hang back for a bit."

Angela smirked. Looking from her daughter to the Doctor. "Okie dokie." She winked. The brunette rolled her eyes. Without another word, she was gone. Along with Elliot. Jane was on call but with the crime which was next to nothing in their town, there wasn't anything standing in her way. Maura had her back turned to her as she did the dishes.

"He's not bad, you know." Jane said from the island. "Mark. He's not that bad. So, you know, if you want to date him. I'm sure a three hour drive wouldn't be that difficult. It'd be hard but it's doable. If you really want to be with him."

Maura turned off the water and turned to her with an incredulous look. A look of confusion and disbelief. "Jane," She said slowly. The brunette's name rolled off her tongue like she'd been saying it her entire life. "What Mark and I have is..."

"I understand it, Maur." Jane bit her lip. "I don't like it but I get it. He has a lot to offer, right? More than..."

"What?" The honey-blonde raised an eyebrow. "What? More than you?"

Jane wanted to laugh. To deflect her feelings. She wanted to laugh but that would be inappropriate. "No." She shook her head. "Than anyone else in this town. He was next in command to be chief of the hospital until you showed up. He's the second best doctor we have. So, he has a promising career."

"As oppose to the career of..." She pretended to ponder for a moment. "A decorated officer? A sensational investigator with a pristine record?" The Sheriff glared. "And when the love of her life was taken away from her, this detective was devastated. She'd lost everything."

The brunette looked away. Trying her damned best not to let Maura get to her.

"Jane, I would never wish to replace Kate in your heart." Maura swallowed. She stepped closer to the brunette. "I understand how much you love her. I'm not asking for your heart, I'm just asking for some solidarity. Some verity. Just honesty, Jane."

"You wanna talk about honesty?" She took a few steps closer to Maura. "Really?"

Maura nodded.

"Why don't you tell me the real reason you came to Daley?" Jane challenged. "Because for the community is just a shit reason, Maur. You know what I think? I think you're hiding from something. From someone. You have cameras all over your house. And instead of telling me who it is so I can protect you, you're just going to hope for the best. Or maybe you're safe. Maybe you're finally safe and you're not hiding anymore. Maybe you're just picking up where you left off and Daley has to be the least hectic place. And you wanted a chance away from hectic."

She couldn't speak. Breathing was even becoming difficult.

"Don't you talk about honesty, Maura."

She nodded. Then swallowed hard. Jane was right. She couldn't ask for the truth when she herself was unwilling to present much of it. "You're right." She nodded. Her mouth felt numb. "You're right." She tried again. "Perhaps, you should go."

"No." Jane stood still, eye wide from rage. "You want to talk? You want to talk about this? About us? You want to talk about Kate? Tell me about why you left your husband."

"I can't." She whispered.

"You can't." The Sheriff turned. She looked around the empty home and sighed. "You can't be honest with me. A simple question."

"He is apart of my past, Jane." And Jane knew better than to ask about her past. "He is insignificant."

"Clearly not!" The brunette threw her hands in the air. "Obviously he means a lot to you. You won't even talk about him. Kind of how I won't talk about Kate."

"This is not about my relationship with my ex-husband, Jane." Maura glared. "This is about my relationship with you. The confusion is infuriating. I am sick of it. Perpetually, I am asked about our relationship and I am incapable of giving a direct answer. So, I am left with not knowing. Do you have any idea how terrifying it is for me to not know something so unmistakable, Jane?" She sighed and pierced the bridge of her nose. "This is about _us_. My ex-husband is not an element. Nor Mark. Nor Kate. This is about _you_ and _I_."

"And for there to be an _us_, Maura, there shouldn't be a _Mark_ or a _Kate_ or an ex-husband from hell." Jane turned back around. She took two steps to Maura and stared her down. "I loved her. With everything in me, I fucking loved her, alright? And she was taken away from me. Because I didn't appreciate her. Because I was selfish. Because I didn't fear anything in life but love. And now, I want to do is love you but I will not put you in any danger. There are a lot of people who want me dead, Maura. And if they thought I had anything to lose, they'd take it from me in a heart beat. But, I'm broken. I have nothing. And that's the only way you're safe. I'm thinking of Elliot. I'm thinking of you and Elliot."

"So, _yes_, Mark is the better fucking option. Because Mark can offer you safety. I'm thinking of you and Elliot. Just as I always do." She shook. With rage. With fear. With the possibility that she'd just talked Maura out of loving her. She looked at the other woman. And Maura looked just as hurt as her. Somewhere in Jane's eyes were a question and in Maura's were the answer.

She spoke hesitantly. Quietly. Carefully. Afraid the wrong tone could upset Jane even more. "I don't need..." She paused for a moment. "I don't need you to protect me from your past, Jane." She touched the side of the taller woman's face. Her skin was soft. Hot. "I need you to protect me from mine." She swallowed hard.

Jane looked at her. Tears streaming down her cheeks. Maura used her thumb to catch the ones she could and wipe them away. She clenched her jaw. Maura was shaking. The kind of shaking Jane had only seen the first time they met. Back then, she gave up her jacket. But, right now her jacket wouldn't suffice. Because Maura wasn't cold now';\

Right now, Maura needed her. Despite her faults. Despite her fears. Despite her darkness. Maura needed her. So, she gave Maura what she needed. She gave her what she herself needed.

Jane's lips were soft. Thin and soft. They were warm and inviting. Hesitant. Careful not to move the wrong way. Patient. Maura's lips parted, slightly. And that was all Jane needed. That was the only invitation she needed. She grabbed each side of the other woman and lifted her on to the counter.

It was sudden. But, that didn't it didn't make the honey-blonde's insides turn. She angled slightly above Jane. Maura took each side of the other woman's neck. And held Jane close. Because now that she had her, now that she knew the taste of Jane, she wasn't sure it would be easy to let go of the feeling.

Jane was the first to pull away. She needed the air. It felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. She swallowed hard. Green eyes looked down at her. "I shouldn't have done that." She pulled her away. It was more difficult than she would have thought. Maura was warm. And being away from her, she felt cold. The kind of cold that made her shiver.

"Compulsive." Maura looked at her. "You were compulsive."

"I wasn't thinking." Her lips were numb. They needed Maura. And she wanted to walk away again. But, she'd promised herself. Walking away hurt more than staying. "I'm sorry."

Maura licked her lips. She could still feel Jane. She could still taste her. She slid from the counter. "I'm not." She took four steps to the brunette. "Kiss me again." It was a mixture of a plead and a demand.

When Maura asked like that, when she looked at her like that. Jane would cross Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory for her. She took Maura by jaw, almost by her neck and pressed their lips together. She felt Maura moan more than she heard it.

The honey-blonde couldn't ignore the feeling in her chest. It spread from the middle of her chest down her abdomen to her core. She moaned again because with Jane holding her the way she did and kissing her the way she did, it felt too good not to want more. Not to want those very fingers against her skin inside of her. Not to want those very lips against her own working on her lower half.

The brunette felt a tug at her holster. And she knew what this kiss was coming to. As much as she knew things could get very bad from this, she couldn't help herself from helping stumbling hands with the holster. When they both heard it snap, there was a relieved sigh in unison. Both women stumbled to the other side of the house now. Pulling at each other's clothes. By the time they reached Maura's bedroom, all they were almost naked.

Maura was the first to break their trance. She looked up at Jane as the woman reached around her to unclasp her bra. "I was only married for three years." She admitted. It was all Jane was getting about her past.

The brunette nodded. "Are you sure you want this?" She dropped her hands to her sides.

"I'm sure." Maura reached up behind herself and unclasped the bra. It fell to her feet and she looked down at her body. There was one piece of fabric left. She crawled beneath the blankets of her bed and looked at Jane across the room. Suddenly there were green panties being thrown to the brunette. "It's your move, Sheriff."

Jane thought for a moment. Weighed the consequences. And every single one of them seemed worthy of stopping. But, somehow her fingers unhook her bra and took off her underwear. Somehow she found herself joining Maura. Somehow she found herself kissing parts of Maura she'd never even seen before. And all of those reasons seemed to fly right out the window.

They wasted no time. Because rationality would sink in if they did.

Jane kissed down pale skin. She reached pink nipples. And she wanted to taste them.

"Jane," Maura reached down. "As much as I love the feel of your," She cleared her throat. "Mouth on my nipples. That's not what I need. You will have time later to survey my body." She needed Jane inside of her. She needed to feel Jane's fingers in her and her mouth on her. The brunette nodded. Then moved down a little. She settled between Maura's legs. One finger traced the folds. She tasted the wetness on her finger. Then slowly slid two fingers inside of the other woman.

Maura was still for a moment. And quiet. Then there was a sigh of relief, and her body complied. Jane smiled and pressed her tongue against the other woman's clit. Multitasking had never been easy for her but somehow it was the easiest thing in the world. Somehow she was a fucking champion at it. She even considered cooking lunch while making love to Maura. Just to see if she could master that as well.

Her strokes were slow. Her mouth alternated between sucking and licking. It was like she couldn't decide. But she knew exactly what she'd been doing. She was receiving all of the right sounds from Maura. Utterances of encouragement. Demands. Maura wanted more. And Jane wanted to give her more. But, she didn't want it to end just yet. The way Maura pulled her hair. The way she scratched her back. And her shoulders.

Maura was on the verge of screaming. She knew she was right last night. Jane was a teaser.

Jane added another finger and crawled back up the honey-blonde's body. She kissed her neck. Her jaw. Her chin. Then her lips. And Maura could taste herself.

She cupped the brunette's sex. Two could play an evil game of tease. She could feel Jane's wetness and wasted no time. Her strokes were just as slow. And now there was a song of their moans in the air. Their hips moved together. Trying to find the right friction. The right connection.

"Fuck," The brunette muttered. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

"Jane." It wasn't a disapproving tone. It was encouragement. "Please." She begged. Even fastening her own pace to hint to the Sheriff that she needed more. She needed more because she truly thought she would cry if she couldn't come soon.

Jane smiled and nodded. Her own pace was now corresponding with Maura's.

Both women moaned. And sighed. Their names slipping from each other's tongues as if this had been something they woke up to every morning. As if this was the most natural thing in the world for them.

The intensity of their song had arrived. Their moans were the vocals and the slippery sounds of their sexes was the music. And it was the best fucking song Jane had ever heard in her life.

"I love you." She whispered, just before Maura came. And hoped the words had hit deaf ears. Their crescendo was waning. Both women coming hard. They shook. Their entire bodies. Even the bed. After a moment, Maura found herself in the arms of Jane. She closed her eyes. She wanted to say something. Anything. But, the way Jane held her. It was too comfortable. Sleep captured like the moonlight captures the night sky. She would deal with the consequences of their actions later.

* * *

**Author's Nose: Review. Because it would be a lovely birthday present. Please? Also, my eBook isn't available yet but if you review, you might be chosen to get a PDF of it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Nose: To one reviewer, the reason it had so many errors was because it wasn't the beta'd version. My stories currently go through three betas which is why it takes a while for to publish nowadays. We all have active schedules. The longer the piece, the longer it takes. But thank you for your input and concern. Like George Lopez, and I truly mean it when I say it: _ I got this._**

**To another reviewer, I will be finishing Know You Now and Some Unholy War and even the Rizzles/Calzona crossover. Like I said, things take time to be beta'd. Because three of them are going through it separately. And they have active lives just as I do. Rome wasn't built in a day, sweet cheeks. But then again, I never cared for History so I don't even know how long it took. **

**Once again, I ain't makin no money off these characters. Trust me, Jane would be dressed as a stripper more often. Enjoy. And wait for my eBook. **

* * *

She watched her, over the rim of her cup. Maura could tell she was trying to figure something out. "You had sex." Jenna glared. She'd figured it out.

"Excuse me?" Maura looked at her patient's chart. She was going to play dumb. Or something close to it.

"You had sex." She put the cup down and pulled the chart from the honey-blonde's hands. "You're smiling. You're looking at the very long history of Tessa Waltman's spousal abuse and you're smiling. You had sex. Now the question is with who?"

"Whom." The honey-blonde corrected as she picked up her cup of coffee. She sipped it carefully.

"Okay then, with _whom_ did you have hot dirty sex with?" She smirked. "Can't be Mark. He would be bragging all over town." She made a face at the thought of her friend and her ex-husband in bed together. "Baits?"

"No." Maura looked down at the chart again then frowned. Tessa Williams had far too many visits to the hospital this year. And that was what she was going to focus on.

"Piccato?"

She smiled. _Jane._ "No." She noted something on the chart. Tessa Williams, Tessa Williams, Tessa Williams. _Focus, Maura._

Jenna was going to guess again until she heard a door flung open with a force then heavy footsteps. It sounded like someone was stomping very angrily down the hall. She peeked around the honey-blonde and saw a very pissed off Sheriff Rizzoli. "Guess she heard about Tessa." She grimaced.

Maura didn't have to turn to know it was Jane. She'd heard the footfalls. And now she could feel Jane staring at her. "Excuse me." She handed the chart to Jenna. The brunette's shirt hadn't even been buttoned up completely. Her white tank top made her skin look darker than it actually was. Her chest was moving rapidly. Her hair was lazily pulled into a ponytail

"You scared the shit out of me." Jane glowered. Her voice was worn. Beaten. As if she'd spent the last hour screaming.

The Medical Doctor winced. She took her hand and led her into her office. "I left a note." She closed the door. "On the pillow. Did you see it?"

"Why didn't you call my Ma? Let her know you were going to be working late?"

"I wasn't aware that I have to check in with your mother, Jane." The M.D. crossed her arms on her chest. "I asked you to take care of him. If that is too much for you to handle, then I will call her and tell her he will be staying there later than I'd arranged." Jane only glared at her for a moment. Maura must have completely missed the point. "Where did you think I was?"

"Well I didn't know what to think!" Jane crossed the room to the couch. "You never tell me anything! I didn't know if you left town or if you were abducted."

Maura dropped her head. Jane was worried about her. Not angry that she'd asked an important favor of her involving her son. "I'm sorry." She crossed the room to the brunette. She stooped between the Sheriff's legs, and rubbed her thighs. On any other day, this was have been seemingly innocent. Just one friend comforting the other but it was far from that now. It was Maura comforting Jane. They weren't just friends anymore.

Jane's hands covered her eyes. And rubbed them. No matter how many times Maura had advised her no to do that. She didn't a damn about what Maura thought she should and shouldn't do now. "You gotta tell me something, Maur. I'm wracking my brain and I can't come up with shit. You gotta tell me what you're hiding from."

"I'm not hiding from anyone, Jane." She sighed, sadly. "Not anymore."

"Is it your husband?" The brunette peeked. "Are you running from him?"

"I'm not running from anyone, Jane." Maura's face was flat. Practiced. "I am starting my life over." It was the mantra she told herself every morning.

Jane thought for a moment then looked at her watch. "I should go pick Elliot up."

"You're upset."

"You'd make an amazing detective." Her sarcasm wasn't lost on Maura as much as it'd normally had been. "Have you ever thought about switching careers."

The M.D. frowned. "Mature, Jane."

"I'm_ very_ mature." The Sheriff fought the urge to stick her tongue out and cross her arms.

"Let's discuss this, perhaps?"

"Discuss it?" She let out something close to a laugh but Maura wasn't sure what was funny in this situation. "You don't tell me anything to discuss it. And I get it, it's your past. I think I deserve to know. As your –"

"As my what?" Maura looked up. Into brown eyes. Jane was hesitant. Stumped. "My girlfriend? My partner?"

"We don't have to label it."

"Having sex does not mean I will tell more than I did before." She felt her face fall, and the look on Jane's face was enough to make her cry. "I love you." She took Jane's face. "As much should be obvious to you. But, you too afraid to love me the way I need to be loved. I need you to come home to me. To make love to me. To be there for me. You are afraid. I'm not totally convinced it is because you are afraid for me, anymore."

"Maybe I'm not good enough." Jane's low words stung. "I wasn't enough for Kate. And I got her killed." Maura was silent. "You have a son. I don't want to bring him into this."

"My son," Maura snapped the end of her words. "Was in far more danger before we met you."

It was a piece from her past. A clue. Jane was grateful.

Maura kissed her. She pulled Jane closer and kissed. It was feverish. Maura needed to be needed and Jane needed her plenty. It was confirmation rather exploration. They knew of their feelings. Jane knew Maura loved her and Maura the same. But, this kiss was more about reveling in those feelings. Allowing themselves to feel that way.

Jane grabbed the M.D.'s hips and pulled her until she straddled her. Their kiss hadn't been broken, but at some point she swallowed a moan from the other woman. Maura liked to be controlled. She liked to be handled. And Jane took note of that.

Jane lied them down. Maura wrapped her legs around the brunette's hips, then locked her ankles together. The Sheriff first removed the stethoscope, which was blocking the path to Maura's neck. She sucked on the other woman's pulse point. Licked it. Bit it, lightly. Maura moaned. And both women hoped that Jenna or any of Maura's other colleagues wasn't outside the door.

The next thing to go was Maura's white lab coat. Jane noticed the green cursive writing that claimed the coat belonged to Maura on the pocket. She lazily folded the coat and dropped it on the coffee table. Beneath her, had been a pale woman in green scrubs. A green that matched her own uniform. But, it complemented Maura so much more. Her hazel eyes were highlighted. And they stared up at her.

Jane drove her hips into the other woman. And the sound that escaped the other woman was that of a moan or a groan.

"Jane," She was begging. Pleading. Not once had she ever been this turned on at work. And of course, rationality was nothing, with Jane. This was nothing. This wasn't unprofessional when Jane drove herself into Maura's core. It wasn't unprofessional when Jane kissed her like she was the most important thing in the world. Nothing was unprofessional when in the arms of Jane Rizzoli.

"Jane," It was a whisper.

"You want me to give you what you want?" She untied the string of Maura's scrub pants. When they loose enough she slid her entire hand into the waistband. No regrets. With Maura, she had no regrets. She could feel the heat.

"I want you." Maura whimpered. "Please, Jane."

"Why should I give it to you?"

"I _need_ you."

"You need me." Jane clucked her tongue. As if this hadn't been affecting her. It had. Her heart hammered in her chest and she wondered if Maura could feel it. Her fingers slid through Maura's folds with their own volition. Her lips kissed pale skin. First her neck. Then the suddenly bare chest. Maura had removed her scrub top at some point and Jane didn't like to be surprised in the bedroom. She nipped at the skin. Biting it insensitively, then licking it tenderly.

Her index finger found Maura's clit and she rubbed. As if the discovery was to kick start something. She swallowed the other woman's moans. Then she had a theory. She stopped, so did the moans. Although they were replaced with whimpers. She began rubbing again. The whimpers stopped and the moans started again. Only Jane could tell the difference between both. One was need and the other was satisfaction. She stopped again. Maura's need was audible.

Jane drove her middle finger and her ring finger into Maura's core. The palm of her hand finishing the work on her clit. Maura moaned again. And Jane swallowed them like they were candy. When all she wanted was to hear them. Revel in them. She'd been causing them. She wanted to enjoy her work.

Maura was her canvas. Jane's skilled fingers made her feel like an artist. And Maura was her masterpiece.

It was cause and effect. With every thrust into the other woman, each moan was more powerful than the last. More louder than the last. It was becoming difficult to ingest each one.

They were getting louder. Not just Maura, but Jane too. Her own grunts. And she'd given up on trying to hide what they were doing. She was too far caught up in the moment to care anymore.

"Jane, please." Maura choked. "Please. I need you." She wasn't just talking about Jane's impeccable strength to push her off of the edge and into bliss. She was talking about Jane's love. Her heart. Her soul. Her entire body. She needed Jane.

Jane wanted to give it all to Maura. All she had in her. Fear overruled want now. She pushed harder into Maura. Hoping for now, this would satisfy the other woman's need. She hoped right now this would be enough. Because she knew that she couldn't be.

Maura grabbed the couch pillow that was behind her head and pressed it to her face. She was going to come. And she knew it was going to be loud.

A few more thrusts into her, a few more bumps against Maura's hard clit and Jane felt a storm strike through them. It was visceral. Maura's body was strong when it needed to be. The couch wasn't nearly large enough for both of them and this. But, Jane held on. She grabbed the arm of the couch with her right hand as her left hand helped the Medical Doctor ride out her orgasm.

Maura shook. The pillow still covered her face. She was quiet now but she shook. The spasms lasted a minute. Until she removed the pillow. To see Jane staring down at her with a concerned look on her face.

Jane was worried again. "I gave you what you want."

Maura swallowed hard. "You did."

"Give me what I want."

She knew what Jane was asking for. But, in order to keep herself, her son, and even Jane safe; she couldn't do it. "I'm sorry." She truly was. She wanted to share that part of herself with the other woman. Because, she was slowly starting to realize that maybe she'd been made for Jane. That Jane was her better half. Before, she could explain that with science. That feeling. And she would swear no one was possibly made for one another. But, now, she couldn't be sure. They fit so perfectly.

* * *

**Author's Nose: Do you hate me or love? Let me know.**

**Also, snuffnyc has started a new story. Nigga,you better review here and go read that shit. **


End file.
